


Proud of Your Boy

by PatrinePtn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts Play, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff Smut, Happy Sex, Kissing, School Life, boob play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: Yoosung has never been so poorly active in RFA chat or so diligent in his studies since he started college. The RFA members, however, didn’t know there was nothing to worry about.





	1. Part One: Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Prompt  
> Wednesday, April 25, 2018  
> Prompt Word(s): Bloom/Rain

 

Yoosung woke up with the buzzing of his phone. It was Saturday and his alarm was off, which mean either someone was calling him or he lost the track of time. With half-open eyes, he picked the device from the table and brought it close to his face. His finals ended just the day before and he was in a much-needed sleep.

Several missed calls, most of them coming from Zen and Seven, the last one just a minute ago. He scratched his eyes, trying to wake up enough to remember how to read Korean. Quietly, he left his bed and headed to the bathroom.

Yoosung washed his face, the cold water shaking away the remains of sleep. He read the chat history from the past days. He hadn't been much active lately, his finals came and he had a very good reason to not fail them. He barely got the necessary grades, but he made it. Yawning, he saw that Saeyoung - even half a year later, he still struggled to use the former hacker's real name, not his alias - and Zen were online.

He joined the chat before they ended up knocking on his door.

_~Yoosung has joined the chat.~_

**Saeyoung** : YOOSUNG!

**Saeyoung** : You

**Saeyoung** : are

**Saeyoung** : ALIVE!

**ZEN** : What the hell happened to you?

**ZEN** : I didn't see you online in the whole week,

**ZEN** : and you didn't pick up calls.

**Yoosung** : I was studying for finals.

**Yoosung** : My phone died.

**Yoosung** : I only realised it before going to bed last night.

**Saeyoung** :  _R u ok?_

**Saeyoung** : First u stopped LOLOL.

**Saeyoung** : Now ur taking ur studies srsly.

**Saeyoung** : Ur a surrogate!

**Saeyoung** : Where's the real Yoosung?!

**Yoosung** : is it so hard to believe-

**Yoosung** : that I am really studying?!

**ZEN** : Yes! Lmao

**Yoosung** : I didn't get a scholarship for nothing, y'know?

**ZEN** : a month ago you weren't even sleeping to get some super rare helmet

**ZEN** : now you don't even pick up your phone

**ZEN** : because you were studying?!

**ZEN** : if it's a joke, it's not a funny one

Yoosung huffed. If only they knew. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands, peeking at his bed while he dried them in a towel. They wouldn't know what hit them.

It happened before his midterms. After pulling another all-nighter playing LOLOL, he skipped all the morning classes. When he woke up, it was past two and he decided on skipping the rest of the day. He used that time to do the dishes, sweep the floor, clean the bathroom, change his bedding; things he usually ignored but had the urge to do that day. Unconsciously, his mind told him to get the house ready for the surprise visitor.

Around the time he would be getting home, the bell rang. At first, Yoosung ignored it, not used to his own bell ringing, his guests never came without previous notice. The last time someone showed up suddenly, it was his mother and, as much as he missed her, more than ever he valued his privacy. When the bell rang for the second time, he answered the door.

There was a girl - a pretty girl with blue eyes and soft features - outside his apartment. He forced his brain to remember where he knew her from. The worn-out yellow backpack was a giveaway.

"Higu… re?" he tried.

"Higurashi." He failed. "You didn't show up today."

Yoosung looked away. He was caught. Someone noticed his absence. Should be so happy about it? "How can I help you, Higurashi…"

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. And the question here is how can I help you, Kim?" Yoosung hated when someone called him by his last name. His father was Mr Kim. He was only Yoosung. "Why are you avoiding me? You ignored my friend request and my message request in Fakebook and didn't give me a second glance in the times I tried to talk to you in the past couple days!"

"I hadn't checked my Fakebook in months and I don't remember you trying to reach me in school at all."

He should have chosen better words.

"Am I that invisible? We've been sharing classes for three semesters and you don't even know who I am. Do you?" He didn't. She lowered her gaze, sighing. "Whatever. I knew it would be a waste of time. See you around, Kim. Try coming to school every once in a while for a change."

Yoosung bit his lip. Was he really doing that to people? Ignoring them without even realizing it? Wasn't he the one who said once that just greeting his neighbours made him feel a part of a community? Why was he pushing away someone who came all the way to his house without even knowing the reason behind it?

"Hey, Higurashi!" She turned. "Why did you come here?"

"Why did I-" She frowned. "The history report? Professor Lee assigned us the chapters six to twelve."

"Is it a group project?" She nodded. "And we are in the same group?"

"We are the group. It is supposed to be done in pairs."

"Why didn't you choose someone else?"

"No one chose me."

That's how Yoosung met the one who would occupy his mind and heart soon.

* * *

Sometimes Yoosung wondered how could Zen fall so quickly for someone. Everyone, Jaehee in special, noticed how drawn to MC Zen was barely a day after she mysteriously joined RFA chat - not so mysteriously now that they knew the true identity of Unknown. In less than a week, the actor was head over heels without even meeting MC face-to-face. Now he understood.

It took Yoosung five days to understand the perfect woman shared classes with him for nearly two years.

Kagome was fierce. And somewhat scaring. She didn't let him slack off on their project, but she was fair when assigning duties. She lived in the dorms and wasn't allowed to have guests in her room, therefore, she basically camped at his place every night until they finished the fifty pages report - they started a week late, after all.

In these days, Yoosung met her many faces. The sweet and cheerful Kagome was the most lovable human he ever met. There was sincerity when she asked about his day, not like others whom would say it just to be polite. She also worried about his grades - it made him pay more attention to his classes, if only for her peace of mind.

The serious Kagome sent chills down his spine. She had no qualms in bossing him around and maybe, just a little bit, Yoosung liked it more than he should.

Stressed Kagome also meant 'leave-me-alone Kagome' and he respected her space whenever that particular vein popped on her neck. A cup of latte coffee usually helped to bring back serious Kagome.

Like that, Yoosung felt empty when he clicked send to submit their report. He looked at Kagome sitting on his bed, finishing the now cold green tea he prepared while sorting her notes and books. He didn't want to see her only in classes, he wanted to hang out without the burden of the schoolwork on their backs.

Should he ask her out? Was it the right time to do it? Was he prepared for rejection? Would he be able to brush it off and stay as friends if she broke his heart?

"Ne, Yoosung-kun," her Japanese slipped whenever she was nervous, "do-do you like superhero movies?" Her face was red as a tomato and her accent was strong than ever. She looked at everywhere but him. "There's this new Revengers movie coming out this week…"

* * *

A 'date' turned into two, then three perfect 'dates'. In the fourth, he gathered his courage to hold her hand in public. In the fifth, Yoosung got his first kiss, an unforgettable goodnight kiss under the rain on her doorstep. Yoosung walked on cloud nine, throwing smiles everywhere and to everyone. He wanted the world to know his life complete now, that Kagome filled him with happiness. However, things were never at beginner difficulty for him.

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon that created the perfect atmosphere for a snuggling-under-blankets-while-watching-a-movie day. Deep down - and he was too embarrassed to admit it, even to himself - Yoosung hoped for a Netflix-and-chill day. When she wiggled her butt and cuddled against him, her body moulded against his and he had to think of Saeyoung in a fairy costume to not make a fool of himself.

He barely paid attention to the screen. Kagome's shirt lifted when she snuggled on him, giving Yoosung access to her stomach. He felt her smooth skin, her navel and ribs. She shivered when his thumb brushed her breast by accident. Yoosung held his breath.

Yoosung almost fell from the bed when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Jaehee inviting him to a dinner with the rest of the RFA. It was the perfect chance to introduce Kagome to them.

"Where do we stand?"

Yoosung's mind short-circuited. He wasn't expecting the question. The silence that followed her statement was only broken by the raindrops hitting his window. Yoosung needed a full minute to reply.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Kagome shifted until she faced him. Her cheeks were stained with pink, her glare piercing into his soul.

"What are," Kagome's index finger pointed to herself, then to him, "we? We hang around, go on 'dates'." Emphasis on 'dates'. "Spend some quality time together, but…" She closed her eyes for a second. "What exactly I am to you?"

"Everything." His mouth said before his brain could stop him from being a hopeless romantic. The flow of words coming from his heart straight to his lips went on. "Everything I ever wanted in a girl. I mean, woman," he corrected once his brain function restarted. The blooming smile on her lips encouraged him. "I know a no-life with terrible academic scores like me isn't good enough to be the boyfriend of the foreign students' council president, but I'm hoping you already gave me a chance."

Kagome's expression shifted from gleeful to concerned. "I can't be your girlfriend. Not right now," she completed, probably seeing the desperation in his eyes and the little bits of his broken heart falling apart. "We have finals in half a month and I'll feel guilty if you don't pass them because you spent too much time with me." That last part she said so low he wasn't sure if it was for his ears or hers.

She saw his grades, he forgot the browser was opened when she borrowed his phone once. Which meant she knew how bad he went in midterms and how big were his chances to fail at least half of his subjects. He never thought his academic life would bring a problem to his love life. He never had a love life to worry about before.

He knew she didn't mean it, but someone in her rank couldn't be with someone below the average. Kagome deserved better, and Yoosung would be better. However, time was needed for him to raise his GPA. There was only one thing he could do immediately.

Yoosung grabbed Kagome's hands, her small fingers secured on his. "If I pass all my exams, will you be my girlfriend? I'll take you on a proper romantic date. We can have dinner, or I can cook for you! I'll look for Oden recipes. And we can go to that karaoke bar we've found the other day, or ice skating, you said you loved Yuri! On Ice."

"You will do that all… for me?"

"For myself, mostly. I want to be someone who you are proud having by your side. Don't look at me like that, it's not about you, Kagome," he removed a strand of hair falling on her face. "Higurashi Kagome, will you be my pre girlfriend?"

* * *

For the next days, Yoosung spent more time in the library than at home, going back only to shower and sleep. He borrowed Kagome's notes and used them to guide him through the syllabus. LOLOL? Not even once. He only checked the messenger in the morning and before going to bed. Only one thing broke his concentration.

Kagome stood by his side all the time.

She was his silent companion at the library and the one to make him laugh and break the tension of long hours buried in books. He refused her proposition to tutor him. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure if he would have made it without her moral support.

* * *

The last exam finally came and gone. Yoosung found Kagome waiting for him at the cafeteria - she handed the test much earlier than him and certainly did well. His soon-to-be girlfriend looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know…" he said, looking down. Kagome frowned, her eyes full of disbelief. "Dinner or movie first?"

"Baka! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He threw her backpack over his shoulder and linked their arms, blushing at his own sudden boldness. Kagome didn't seem to mind. "You should have seen your face. You're so cute."

"You'll see who's cute," she murmured. "Anyhow, I was thinking… we could… stay at home today… you know… together." The last part came in a whisper.

Yoosung didn't get it at first. "What about our date?"

Kagome's cheeks burned. "We can enjoy our night… as boyfriend and girlfriend." Her grip on his arm tightened. "If you want…"

Did she even have to ask?

* * *

 


	2. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday, April 26, 2018  
> Prompt Word(s): Glee/Drowning

Yoosung tasted the Oden for the tenth time. He never tried Kagome’s mother cooking, but he dared to say that, for a first try, his version was quite delectable. He hoped the recipe he chose met Kagome’s standards.

He peeked at Kagome putting the dishes on the makeshift table. It consisted of a couple boxes and a plastic top, only wide enough to fill a couple bowls and cups - he didn't have enough space for a proper table. Still, what caught his attention was Kagome bending down, giving it a final touch. Sinful thoughts that would put Zen’s beast to shame plagued his mind since they parted ways earlier that day. Yoosung might be a virgin, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his preferences and fantasies - he wasn’t a newcomer at ZyXVideos or PurpleTube.

A last visual check confirmed he indeed changed the sheets, cleaned his desktop and fixed the bathroom. He looked down at himself. Maybe the suit and tie were too much for a date at home. Kagome complimented his outfit, which boosted his ego, so it was a plus. There was a lump in his throat, the anxiety and insecurity overloading his senses.

Was Kagome inexperienced like him? He never asked about it. She had a boyfriend before - or something close to it, went on dates back when she lived in Japan, even had a big heartbreak she didn’t like to talk about, but mentioned a couple times. Yoosung had crushes back when he was in High School, however, he was always too coward to act on them.

Would he be a good lover? At least make it satisfying to Kagome? Should he have asked her likings and dislikings? His cheeks warmed from the thought. The closest he came to talk about it with someone was when Zen talked about his 'oh so famous' beast and the dreadful 'talk' he had with his parents. He thought about calling the actor and asking for tips, only to drop the idea as soon as he imagined Zen laughing at his expense. He had to face it like an adult.

The trip to the grocery store had been the most awkward walk he ever took. Yoosung felt as there was a stamp on his forehead saying ‘I’m getting laid tonight’. He blushed every time he shared an accidental glance with some passerby. He picked the ingredients for the recipe, some juice - he had a weak hold of alcohol and he had no idea of what kind of wine could go with Oden, and headed to pay when an item on a shelf reminded him of something of extreme importance.

Yoosung’s face turned white, then red, then he shook his head, gulped and, trembling, grabbed the packet of condoms. His heart beat like drums in his chest. He was glued to his spot, the blue box on his hand, wondering whether it was the best option. He did his research. He picked a common latex condom. What if Kagome was allergic to latex? Should he choose a non-latex kind? Realizing he must have been standing there for over five minutes, he grabbed a lubricated type from a brand recommended online and rushed to pay.

‘The cashier is glaring at me!’ He was drenched under his hoodie, beads of sweat rolled down his back. He stretched his toes and avoided the worker’s eyes as he packed his goods and dashed out of the store.

“You will create a whirlpool if you keep stirring the pot.” Kagome came up behind him, her hands on his waist. An easy smile made its way to his lips. “I don’t think I’ve tried this version before, but it’s making my mouth water.”

* * *

 

  
The smile stayed on his face for the whole dinner. Cooking for someone he truly cared for had a special flavour, especially when said person enjoyed your attempt. Yoosung couldn’t take his eyes off Kagome, memorizing her little quirks and mannerisms.

Without the weight of the school on their shoulders and knowing where their relationship stood, both could relax around each other. Kagome told him about her adventures when she joined a hiking group back when she was fifteen and how it affected her health and her grades - and it caused a pang of jealousy as she mentioned her first love -, her friends and the family she left in Japan. In change, he talked about his parents and sister and the RFA, but avoided Rika. The subject would only ruin his mood.

* * *

  
Once the food factor was out, they moved to the bed. Kagome snuggled on him, her head on his shoulder, her breath brushing his neck. It was raining again; pouring, actually - Yoosung was glad their plans didn’t involve going out - and the room was silent. The water hitting the window turned to be the perfect background sound.

Yoosung let his chin rest on top of Kagome’s head as she measured the sizes of their hands. He always thought his hand was small, compared to Zen’s and Jumin’s at least, but it looked colossal around her petite ones. The simplicity and the intimacy of the act made him flutter.

With his free hand, Yoosung ran combed her hair, using it as an excuse to let his fingers caress her back. The thin fabric of her dress let him feel the smoothness of her curves and plains. He found spots that made Kagome giggle and others that made her hold her breath. She traced his joints and followed the lines on his palm.

Yoosung captured Kagome’s hand and brought it to his lips. She looked up, her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated. Kagome licked her lips. The pink appendage moisturizing them send a flood of blood to certain parts of his body that had been begging for attention for a while. Kagome pulled him down by the tie and claimed his mouth.

It wasn’t a soft lock of lips like their first kiss, or the slow and romantic kisses they shared after it. She put a different set of emotions in her actions that caught Yoosung by surprise. His hands found her waist as hers kept the strong hold of him. Kagome bit him softly. Yoosung moaned in her mouth and she used the opportunity to take over him.

Kagome got on her knees and deepened the kiss. As she towered him, his hands slipped until they rested on her buttocks. He squeezed the fabric covered flash and smirked when Kagome gasped.

She got bolder.

Kagome grabbed his hair, pulled his head to the side and ran her tongue from the base of his neck to his ear. She nibbled his lobe and jawline, being careful to not leave any mark that would be visible - something he only realized in the morning after and made him fall even more for her.

Yoosung let his palm travel along her lower body, feeling her thighs, calves, then going up again. His fingers touched the rim of her dress. He hesitated for a moment. Kagome never faltered in her assault. Yoosung took it as a cue to go further.

The flesh under his palm, warm and smooth and round, perfect in his hand. He stretched his fingers, grabbing as much as he could, using his thumbs to draw circles on her sides. Every time he moved, Kagome inhaled, and he used her reactions to guide his exploration through her body. He dragged her dress along, lifting it until her lower half was fully exposed to his hungry eyes.

He tugged the dress a couple times and Kagome slowly moved away from him. With care, Yoosung removed the clothing from her, taking the first look of her semi-naked body. His pants got too tight, he forgot how to breathe, his mouth hung open at such godly image. The perfect contrast of Kagome’s fair skin, pitch black hair and white lingerie would taunt his fantasies forever. He looked close, trying to memorize every curve, spot, birthmark, stretch mark; the way her wild locks fell on her shoulders, the ends reaching her bra. Her hourglass figure, with not too big breasts - perfect size, in his opinion - and luscious hips.

However, nothing compared to her eyes. It was the first time someone looked at him with lust. She wanted him. And, God, he wanted her more than he ever wanted anything in his life.

Kagome grabbed his tie again and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss. As their tongues danced, her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. Without releasing her lips, Yoosung got rid of the suit and helped her. In seconds, only his boxers still covered him, his arousal very visible under them.

Before shyness and modesty could cloud his judgement, Yoosung pushed Kagome to the bed and started his own exploration. Her ears, neck, shoulders, he tasted it all, her moans ringing in his ears. He brushed his member against her sex and heard his name being said in the most sensual way. He did it again and Kagome moaned louder. When her legs crossed on his back and she pulled her hips up, Yoosung saw stars.

“Something wrong?” said Kagome, releasing him.

“Shit, no!” said Yoosung, his voice coming out low and rough. “This is more than right.”

Kagome grinned. “Agreed.”

Yoosung found himself grinning back, hissing when Kagome shifted her hips and pressed her core on his shaft again. She smiled, pleased with herself. Yoosung took it as a challenge.

That was a game for two.

“Do you promise to tell me if I do something wrong?” He asked in her ear. A slow lick on her ear followed his question. “It's my first time.”

“Ahh~ it's my first time too. At least with someone else,” she added, giving Yoosung more material to fill his fantasies.

“Will you let me watch?”

“I didn't know you had this kink.”

“Neither I did. I’m becoming a perv, thanks to you.” Kagome giggled when he tugged the strap of her bra. “May I?”

“Only if you undress first.”

Yoosung felt his insecurities rising again and held them back. What would be the use of wondering if his size was good enough? If anything, he still had his mouth, fingers, and was yearning to learn how to please Kagome in every possible way. He shifted until he could slide down his boxers. There was nothing else hiding his figure from her prying eyes. If he dared to say, she didn't seem disappointed.

Kagome raised from the bed, her blush creeping down her bosom. She heaved, her mouth hanging partially open. Yoosung got harder, painfully harder.

“Close your eyes.” Yoosung did as she commanded.

The weight on the mattress shifted. Kagome grabbed his hands and placed them in a pair of warm mounds. He flexed his fingers, feeling the shape, the weight, the texture of that pair of breasts that had been the cause of his late night woods for a good month. He rolled her nipples with his pads, they hardened under his touch.

His right hand travelled down her ribs, touching a fading scar that must hold some kind of history, her waist, hip bones and finally where her panties should be. Should, because his fingers found only bare skin wherever he went. His cock twitched, all the different mental images forming in his head almost made him sneak a peek, however, there was a different spice in being deprived of one of his senses.

Kagome shivered when he brushed her curls. Her thighs parted, an invitation he gladly accepted.

He traced her lower lips, coating his fingers with her juices. With the lubrication, he let in a digit. Her flesh pulsated around him, responding to the smallest movements. After a quick exploration, he found a treasure. Yoosung rubbed the hardened clit and he found out how sensual his name could sound.

“Ah~ Yoosung~ Fuck, right there!”

He smirked with pride.

Yoosung tried different patterns, using Kagome’s moans and squirms work as a compass. He pressed, rubbed, pinched lightly, memorizing where she likes the more and the less. He was eager to learn.

Kagome's delicate hand joined his, giving Yoosung a hands-on tutoring through her vagina. Yoosung couldn't resist the urge to open his eyes and take in her lust filled face. From the fringe glued to her sweaty forehead to the mouth slightly open, perfection wouldn't be a fair choice of word.

Kagome gasped when he pulled out his finger. She looked at him with desperation, the orgasm deprivation hit hard his girlfriend. Smugness grew on him.

He brought her hand to his mouth and sucked the moisture, tasting her for the first time. It wasn't enough. He wanted to drink it from the source, dry out that well of lewd reveries. Kagome, however, had other plans.

It was Yoosung's time to gasp when Kagome held his girth. Her thumb brushed the tip, the head, then finally got a good trip on his length. Yoosung stopped her.

“isn't it good?” Asked Kagome.

“It’s perfect. Everything about you is perfect.” He pulled her into a kiss, showing Kagome how much he meant it.

Kagome crossed her arms behind his neck and pulled him down back to the bed. His cock touched her cunt, the now uncovered warmth inviting him to thrust in. The pair of legs holding his waist and dragging them closer didn't help. Yoosung moved his legs until his thighs laid under her, creating a leverage that raised her hips.

“Gosh, Kagome, you are so fucking hot. I don't know how much longer I can hold back.”

Kagome lifted a foot and let it rest on Yoosung's shoulder, her toes caressing him lovingly. Yoosung pecked and nibbled her shin, leaving a trail of love bites. Kagome giggled. The action caused her hips to wriggle, increasing his current state of delightful pain. He never understood the term blue balls until now, because he was sure he was going to explode if he didn’t get his release soon.

Kagome was much more athletic than he accounted her to be. In a single swing, she was sitting on his lap, her leg still on his shoulder, her tongue teasing his earlobe. “Why are you holding back? I want your cock buried deep inside me.” Another newly discovered kink for Yoosung’s growing list: dirty talk. “I want you to fuck me until we are both too exhausted for anything else but breath and sleep. Can’t you feel how wet I am? Fuck, Yoosung, you are driving me crazy.”


	3. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord Prompt from Monday, June 18
> 
> Prompt Word(s): Perfect/Impeccable

 

 

Yoosung mentally patted his back for wasting a whole package of condoms earlier that day or else he would have made a fool of himself trying to putting it on. It wasn't as easy as it seemed and he hoped he would get better at it with time - you need XP to gain levels of mastery, after all.

Frowning, his tongue between his teeth, he rolled down the latex, proud that no bubble of air emerged on the way.

He looked back to Kagome, who waited for him. He was ready to resume their game, but didn't know the correct protocol to do it. Asking if she could lay down so he could penetrate her didn't sound like the best option. If he was in her place, he would just stand and leave. Should he wait for her?

What if she was waiting for him? Would they wait for each other until the moment passed and the arousal died like a burning candle?

The answer came before he made the question.

Warm lips covered his. Blue eyes met his purple ones with a lust filled gaze. Kagome left his mouth with a tempting lick and planted kissed along his jaw and neck, using her body weight to push him to the bed and get back on top of him.

"Sometimes you are too slow, Mr Shooting Star," whispered Kagome in his ear. "I've learned in my teenage years that if I wanted something, I shouldn't wait for others to take the first step."

She nibbled his earlobe. Yoosung hissed and bucked his hips, his dick touching her labia. Even through the barrier, he felt the humid heat. Kagome bit her lips as she adjusted her position and lowered herself on him.

He closed his eyes, trying to enhance his other senses. The mental image wouldn't be perfect only with the visual memory. Yoosung wanted to remember the scents, the sounds, the sensations, everything about this moment. His first time, their first time.

Warmth surrounded his most private part, a lover's tight hug that took his breath away. He grabbed the sheets and twisted them with his fists, messing the edges of his bed. The urge to jerk, to go deeper, almost clouded his judgement. However, Kagome was taking her time and he wouldn't move an inch until she told him to.

Yoosung hissed and shivered when their hips met again. This woman would be the death of him.

The metallic flavor of blood filled his mouth. He didn't even realize he was biting his lip. The first swing of Kagome's hips sent him to heaven; the second brought him back to earth. His eyes snapped open as a moan left his mouth. She moved again, testing the waters and driving him mad. What was left of his self-control was vanishing quickly.

Yoosung tentatively joined her thrusts.

"-sung…" moaned Kagome.

He did it again, harder this time, grabbing her butt to keep her in place. She wouldn't do all the work.

Kagome supported herself on his upper body. Her pads against his chest would certainly leave a few bruises, but the added stimulation only increased his arousal. He doubted the strength of his hold on her was any lighter.

Yoosung measured his achievements with Kagome's reactions. He thrust slower but deeper and earned another cry of his name. She hissed and held her breath when he squeezed her buttocks. Her inner muscles clenching around his penis made him roll his eyes whenever he played with her nipples.

Yoosung sat up, the new position giving many more possibilities for them. It was harder to move that way but he could enjoy their closeness in other ways. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head to the side, her bare neck was begging for his assault.

Kagome gave him free reign over her body while she filled his neck and shoulders with kisses and love bites. Both would have many marks of their lovemaking in the morning. They couldn't care less at the moment.

Once a pleasant pace was found, only moans could be heard in the room. Yoosung licked, nibbled, sucked on Kagome's breasts as the girl pulled his hair and guided him through her favorite spots. Yoosung's hands travelled up and down her back, his nails leaving red trails on her skin. There was a pleased smile on her lips and he was more than glad for being the one causing it.

Yoosung puffed his chest and mentally smirked. He was her lover, he was the one pleasuring Kagome. For that night, he let his insecurities drop and fully enjoyed himself.

"Ah, Yoosung…" she breathed out.

His legs burned. His lungs burned. He was fighting his own release, but the pressure was a torture, a torment he secretly loved. His eyes were fogged and the only thing keeping him from letting go was his desire to see Kagome reaching her peak first.

An idea came to him. A hand travelled south, the slickness of their sweat making it easy for it to slide between their bodies. He got to her clit again. Her muscles immediately tensed around him.

"Oh fuck, Yoosung… don't you dare to stop now," she begged/commanded.

"Yes, like that," he murmured, more to himself than to her, "Tell me how you want it."

"Harder. Yes, right there. Yes!"

Kagome bucked her hips a few more times before she released a breath and melted on his arms, her body milking his orgasm with its involuntary contractions. Her nails pressed his scalp as he buried his face between her breasts, panting. Before it was too late, Yoosung pulled out and laid on his back, bringing her with him.

Neither talked for a couple minutes, enjoying the bliss that followed an orgasm. Manu thoughts crossed Yoosung's mind, most of them circling around how much of a lucky bastard he was. A smug smirk crossed his mouth. It's been a long time since he felt so good about himself.

* * *

When Yoosung came out of the shower, Kagome was sitting on his bed, brushing her hair. Unfortunately, his bathroom wasn't big enough to fit both of them - barely one of them, to be honest, or else he might have suggested them to take a bath together. God forbid his parents and friends of ever finding out he had these kind of lewd thoughts.

Kagome wore a silk two-piece camisole that covered enough to be modest but showed enough to give him R-rated desires. He shook his head, trying make his face turn back to its original color, and walked to her.

Clad only in his pyjamas bottoms, Yoosung joined Kagome on the mattress. She put the brush back on her backpack and turned to him. Once he saw the blush on her cheeks and their bodies met again, he knew the night was far from over.

* * *

~o~o~o~

* * *

The knife nicked his finger when the doorbell rang. The vegetables he was cutting fell in the sink when he raised the hand to suck the blood. Kagome jumped from the bed saying something in Japanese he couldn't understand. Inuyasha something, whatever it meant.

"Holy crap, I thought I was back in time for a second," cussed Kagome as she recovered and scratched her eyes. Ding dong, the bell again. "Right, I'm in Korea, not at the shrine." She sounded relieved for some reason. Yoosung hoped she would tell him more some day. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Nhot wheally," he answered, the bruised finger still between his lips. Yoosung gave it a final lick, hoping the wound had closed up a bit.

She checked his hand - only much later he realized it no longer hurt - and said, "Get the door, I'll fix this mess."

Smiling fondly, Yoosung placed a chaste kiss on her lips - something he always wanted to do - and headed to the door, hoping it was only the landlord. It was a vain hope, he knew, but he hoped anyway.

There were voices coming from the outside. He recognized them right away and groaned. They must have heard his steps, there was no turning back now. He spied on Kagome just to make sure she was decent. He had only his bottoms on. There was no way to hide what happened.

"We know you are there! I hacked the GPS of your phone!" someone shouted from the outside. Yoosung hurried to the door.

"Shhhh! The neighbors!" he whispered loudly.

Zen, Seven and MC waited on the hallway. The trio scrutinized him from head to toes, focusing on his chest and neck. Yoosung frowned before realizing what they saw.

Kagome popped up, asking what was taking him so long.

His friends looked at her.

Then at him.

Then at their current dressing.

They connected the dots.

"And you wanted us to believe you were studying. As if!"

* * *

 


End file.
